A Simple Discussion
by SirNotAppearingInThisFilm
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione have an interesting discussion involving the Horcruxes. Not meant to offend, I was just frustrated. Prolly a oneshot... R&R plz, no slash


A Simple Discussion

A/n: Not my best, but I was just venting some frustration from some of the theories on the internet about the Horcruxes. I'm serious when I say this: There are people who actually believe all of the theories that I put on here. This'll probably end up being a one-shot.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the train, waiting to get off at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. They were also, of course, talking about the recent events at Hogwarts.

"So you have to go Horcrux hunting, do you?" Ron asked.

"Yep," Harry said in a mournful, woe-is-me sorta voice.

"But you don't know the last one!" Hermione said in an exasperated tone.

"Dumbledore said it was something of either Ravenclaw's or Griffindor's." Harry answered.

"That means it could be the sword."

"Yeah, but I don't think Tom Riddle ever touched the sword... and we don't know what Ravenclaw's artifact is..."

"Something representing brains, I would think." Hermione said. At their dumbfounded expressions, she sighed and explained.

"It's all in the Sorting Hat songs, if you bothered to listen to them. '_You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart_.' Gryffindor's artifact is the sword. '_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest and taught them all she knew_' was about when all of the Houses chose who got put into what house and everyone that didn't meet any requirements of the other houses went to Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff's is a cup. Sort of a symbolism there. And then '_Slytherin took only purebloods of great cunning just like him_' and '_in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends_' plus the Slytherins' general attitude towards everyone seems to point to a greed of sorts, thus a necklace with a snake. And Ravenclaw... well, '_And only those of sharpest mind were taught by Ravenclaw_' points to something representing knowledge and learning and such." Hermione deduced.

"You've had a lot of time to think on this." Harry said slowly. There was silence for a moment.

"You know what I think?" Ron said suddenly. "I think _you're _a Horcrux, Harry."

Harry and Hermione stared at him for a few minutes.

"_What!_" Harry asked, bewildered. "How on earth would I be a Horcrux!"

"Well, not YOU, but your scar!"

"Why would Voldemort make ME a Horcrux! He's trying to kill me!"

"Well, yeah, but Dumbledore said that he was one Horcrux short when he tried to kill you that night! Maybe he... you know."

"Ron... _He's... trying... to... kill me!" _he repeated slowly. "Why would he make me a Horcrux if he was going to kill me anyway?"

"Well, then maybe Ginny is one!"

Harry gave him one of those '_Are-you-high-or-just-incredibly-stupid?' _looks he was so fond of making. "Ginny." He repeated disbelievingly.

"Well, yeah! You said that Tom Riddle said he was putting some of his soul in her in the Chamber of Secrets! So he could've been making a Horcrux!"

"Ron, don't you think you would've noticed if your own sister had VOLDEMORT'S SOUL IN HER?" Harry shrieked at him.

"You just won't admit it cause you don't want to have to kill her!" Ron shot back.

"Ginny isn't a Horcrux, Ron. Seriously!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe the potion Dumbledore had to drink in the cave was a horcrux, and he conspired with Snape to drink it and then be killed so that it could be destroyed!" Ron said, seeming to fling out suggestions from nowhere.

"Yes, and maybe the cow we passed in the field back there was a Horcrux." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"... you think?" he asked quietly, his eyes darting out the window. Hermione threw her hands up in frustration.

"You're impossible!" She said, "I seriously have no idea how I thought you were hot! Why did I ever go out with you!" She shrieked at him, and thus ran out of the compartment.

"What's gotten into her?" Ron asked bewilderedly, "We were just having a simple discussion."

Fin


End file.
